An unexpected visit
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Sylthfarn has been basically running the Kingdom for awhile...Until today that is...
1. Chapter 1

What if Merleawe had visited the Castle in Viegald 3 months before the Master Wizard went missing? What would have happened? Would the course of events change? What if Sylthfarn had not died? If he had lived past the child/adult barrier in age...What could have been?

I have linked Magical X Miracle with The Legend of Zelda seeing as they both, virtually, represent the same thing:- Medieval Times. Sure, Viegald is a magical Kingdom...But there again, so is Hyrule...Not to mention the Sacred Realm...

* * *

Merleawe was walking towards the castle of Viegald. She was given a letter to say that she was to register to live in the capital city, and consquently, be allowed to enter Magic School.

"I'm so...I'm..." She was shaking in anxiety as she approached the castle's main entrance arch. "I'm scared..." She whispered to herself. She wasn't just scared of the castle...She was petrified of the people INSIDE the castle. She didn't know about the people inside, the guards, the people such as the Princess, The Master Wizard...The King...

As each of the people entered her head, she stopped walking. 'Maybe its best if I go back to Farm...I'm so damn nervous!' She thought to herself, she gulped as she saw several guards standing at the doors to the castle. They were there to prevent anyone and everyone from entering the castle who didn't belong there.

It wasn't long before one of the guards saw her. "You!" Merleawe stepped back a few steps. "Ummm...I..." The guard nodded at three others and they raced towards her. They surrounded her and the first one looked at her...As though he was studying another piece of artwork. "What. Brings you into the Castle grounds?" He whispered with a tone of venom in his voice. Merleawe did the only thing she could do, she held up the letter that had the King's seal on it.

The guard sighed. "ANOTHER hopeful?" He read the letter from where Merleawe was holding it. He sighed again. "Wizarding School registration...When will the King REALIZE that you can't pull everyone in! God-damn it!" He turned around as his other three friends walked back to the castle's defence locations. "Well, I 'spose you should come with me. Follow"

Merleawe nodded her head and followed the guard into the castle. She was still shot up with nerves, but she was also excited, she was going to finally register to become a real WIZARD! The guard stopped both himself and Merleawe. "Get behind me. I can hear rather loud shouting from down that corridor. The registration room is a little further down that corridor, we wait" Merleawe nodded and got behind the knight in a flash.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Stop getting involved in the council's discussions Yue!" Merleawe saw a rather young boy storming towards them.

"Master Wizard. I only helped them to understand how young you are" Yue was following behind him Merleawe guessed. "The King told me to leave because you said that Yue!" The Master Wizard looked rather aggitated. "Where's Fern by the way?"

Yue re-adjusted his glasses. "He's in the study room sir...Just down here and its the first door on the left" Sylthfarn sighed. "Both damn-time to!" Merleawe guessed that the Master Wizard was in his mid-teens like she was. Hence why he was rather angry right now.

"Fern! Fern! You in here?" Sylthfarn shouted as he opened the doors to the study room, his face went to one of annoyance crossed with anger, he slapped his forehead. "What the hell have you done in here? For fuck's sake!" He was about to enter the room when he noticed the guard standing there. "What..." He turned to the guard. "Are you doing here Martin? I thought Seraphia told you to stay outside until something happened?"

"Keep Quiet..." Martin whispered to Merleawe and then nodded at Sylthfarn. "Yes Master Wizard. I am here to show this girl to the registration room" Sylthfarn blinked as Yue and himself looked directly at Merleawe.

Sylthfarn walked towards the girl, even though Yue was protesting. "Martin? Go and re-join the others. I'll show this girl to the registration room"

Martin nodded slowly although Merleawe was still trembling. "As you wish Master Wizard" He turned around and walked out off the castle, which didn't help Merleawe's anxiety.

Upon standing in front of Merleawe, Sylthfarn held his hand out. "My name's Sylthfarn. Want me to show you to the room like I said I would?" Merleawe slowly accepted his hand as they both started to walk towards the registration room. With Yue following, looking rather annoyed. Sylthfarn even managed to get Merleawe's name...Which was hard to do for most people...What with being rejected by girl's and such...

When Merleawe had been registered, Sylthfarn walked her to the castle's doors again. "C-Can I ask you something Master Wizard?" Merleawe whispered to Sylthfarn. "I'd prefer Sylthfarn if that's all the same to you? Merleawe was it?" Merleawe nodded. "Go on then. Ask me" Merleawe slowly opened the castle's left hand door. "I'm sure you were told this...Did you ever hear of the Prince who saved his Kingdom from certain destruction? The one who disappeared?"

Sylthfarn nodded. "Yeah I did. He saved his Kingdom...afterwards, when he disappeared, that Kingdom was plunged underwater by the God's...Why?"

Merleawe shook her head as she left. "Nothing. I thought I saw him on the outskirts of Viegald yesterday is all..." She whispered just before the door closed. Instantly Sylthfarn was curious, he looked to the right where Vaith was walking around the castle, presumably a security patrol. "Vaith?"

Vaith looked at him. "Yes Sylthfarn?" Sylthfarn pointed to the door. "A young girl just left the castle, I want you to talk to her, get her to come to the castle after the school day today" Vaith smirked. "So, you want me to kid-nap your new favourite friend? If you get what I mean?" Sylthfarn sighed. "I 'Spose..." He turned around and walked back to his bedroom as Fern glanced out of the study with a book on his head. "What the?"

[Outside the bakery]

Vaith had chosen a very random spot to follow after Merleawe. 'Hmmm...Could it be that Sylth has a new interest in this girl? Maybe another girl-friend? Sylth you old dog! Heh' He thought as he munched on a small roll. He finished his tea when he saw Merleawe walk threw the shops and into the allyway's. He smirked as he followed her.

No sooner had Merleawe walked down the ally-way that vaith grabbed her waist from behind. Then he lifted her onto his shoulders. With a loud shriek she was forcefully taken back to the castle.

[Castle of Viegald]

Fern and Sylthfarn were busy reading when Fern shot his head up. "Sylth? Do you hear that?" Sylthfarn looked around. "Nope. Must be you hearing things again Fern" Fern shook his head. "No! I heard it!" A very loud drumming sound made Sylthfarn jumped out of his seat. "Fern!" Fern nodded as they both raced out of the study room, they had to find out what was going on, much less inform the King.

Vaith put Merleawe on the ground and panted. "That...Should...Be...Alright" Merleawe frowned and then sighed.

Vaith saw both Fern and Sylthfarn race onto the balcony, and look out across the Kingdom. Vaith then heard the drumming noise, his eyes widened as he turned to the entrance arch. He couldn't just tell there was a very powerful person approaching...He just knew it.

[On the Balcony]

Sylthfarn looked down to Vaith and Merleawe. "Get those two in the castle! NOW!" He shouted as he looked up. The army which was approaching was not just a small army...This army was MASSIVE. It looked...Evil yet at the same time it looked...deadly.

Fern gulped. "What are we going to do now?" Sylthfarn looked down. "I don't really know..." Sylthfarn's eyes then locked onto a man who walked through the entrance arch. "Why do I have a feeling I remember him?" He whispered to Fern, who's gaze shot to the man in the courtyard.

[In front of the Castle's front arch]

Vaith was stood in front of Merleawe with his sword drawn. "Who...Who are you!?" Vaith shouted as the man lowered his head. "Fool. Don't you realise who I am? I am Ganondorf! And soon I shall rule the world!"

[Balcony]

Sylthfarn's memory clicked in his head, similar to switching on a lightbulb. "I remember now..." He started to shake which Fern was concerned at. "He was the main reason...I was brought here in the first place...My mentor couldn't face him...In fact he got killed by Ganondorf..."

[Entrance Arch]

Merleawe cowered behind Vaith and ended up on the castle's steps. Ganondorf began to chuckle. "I like your attitude kid!" He rose his hand, within seconds he had charged up a green ball, then he fired it at Vaith. Vaith tried to cut it with his sword but failed. The blast hit in square in the chest, sending the swords-man to the ground.

[Balcony]

Sylthfarn looked to Yue. "Get her out of there! Quickly! Don't argue with me! Just get her up here!" Yue nodded and raced down towards the castle's front entrance...Sylthfarn hoped and prayed that Yue would get Merleawe out of there in time. Sylthfarn saw Ganondorf walking towards Merleawe. "Oi! Up here!"

[Entrance Arch]

Ganondorf began to laugh as he approached Merleawe.

"Oi! Up here!"

Ganondorf paused and looked up at the balcony. He tried to place the kid's name. "Who are you again? I am sure I've met you before..."

Sylthfarn jumped off of the balcony, much to Fern's protest making the red-head race through the castle. As Sylthfarn landed in front of Merleawe, Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at him. "I do know you..."

Sylthfarn nodded, not keeping his eyes off of Ganondorf. "Oh we've met before Ganondorf...We have met before" He pulled out his staff, which Ganondorf immediately recognised.

"Ah...The powerful Magician's staff...Then you must be" He smirked, which made Merleawe feel uneasy. "You're Sylthfarn...The son of the father I killed...I did...Ah... I don't know if you knew this..." He began to laugh which made Sylthfarn growl in anger.

This was a showdown. Everyone in the castle and the Kingdom knew this for a fact. It was their most trusted Master Wizard vs The Evil King from legend. Fern and Yue arrived behind Merleawe. Fern looked to Yue as he helped Merleawe to her feet and inside. "What? You say I should just leave him here?" Yue nodded. "We don't have a choice!"

It was at that moment, before Ganondorf could attack Sylthfarn that another person arrived behind him. The boy who arrived wasn't any older then Sylthfarn or Merleawe for that matter. He was dressed in the Royal Prince clothes of the Kingdom which went under.

"That's quite enough Ganondorf"

Sylthfarn, alongside the others, was shocked. "A-A-Andrew?" Sylthfarn whispered as Ganondorf was turning around. The Prince narrowed his eyes at Ganondorf as his right hand surged with Magical Electrizity.

Ganondorf had turned around completely as The Prince raced towards him. "Haaa Ya!" He dodged Ganondorf's blast that the Evil King tried to use, and punched him in the stomach, sending the Evil King to the floor.

"Hehhehhehheh" Ganondorf started to chuckle. "Pathetic fools! Majora? Finish them!"

Sylthfarn looked to Andrew who was suddenly quiet and pointed on top of the entrance arch. "I never expected to see you again Andrew...Oh! Long time no see Sylthfarn! Ehahahhaha!"

Sylthfarn froze. "I know that laugh..." Andrew narrowed his eyes while Merleawe (alongside the others) looked at Majora with sinking fear. "I remember you Sylthfarn! I impresoned you! Its my doing that you will die, and most likely, it will be soon...Trust me"

Seraphia froze much the same as Sylthfarn had. "He impresned...Sylth?" She whispered as Glenn nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me Seraphia" She looked to him for a moment. "It wouldn't suprise me"

Andrew watched as Majora jumped off of the entrance arch and landed in front of Sylthfarn. "Want to be imprisoned again? How about the Black Cauldron? I hear you loved it last time!" Majora began to laugh again as Sylthfarn started to tremble in pure fear.

"Hmmm good idea Majora" Ganondorf walked over to them and stood to Majora's right. "I do believe that, that prison would be appropriate" Both of them noded at each other, then they began to advance on Sylthfarn, who was still looking down with fear in his eyes.

"Not on my watch you don't!" Andrew shouted as he threw four magical blasts at both evil people. He saw Ganondorf frown as the Evil King stopped walking. "Awww what's the matter Ganondork? Don't like it that I stopped you? Or was it beause I defied you?"

Upon Sylthfarn seeing Majora's shadow. He looked up. Majora had a look of pure glee on his face. "Are you ready now?" Sylthfarn shook as he stepped back 2 steps. "I-I...I can't go back in there...Please...Please just...Don't let me go in there! Don't force me to go in the-"

Majora had enough by this point. 'Damn that stupid child' He grumbled to himself in his thoughts. 'I want to take him somewhere where he can't argue with us" He grunted as he punched Sylthfarn in the face and after Sylthfarn fell to the floor, he grabbed him roughly and threw him against the nearest wall.

"Ugh..." Sylthfarn groaned as he smacked into the wall. Majora was extremely light on his feet. An amazing ability Ganondorf noted, even if he was in charge of Majora. He had a piece of the Triforce with him...The Piece of Power, which Majora didn't possess yet and according to Ganondorf's mind, he would never be able to.

As Majora raced off with Sylthfarn being dragged on the floor as he did so, Merleawe trembled when Ganondorf pulled out his glowing white blade and swing it at her. She closed her eyes as she thought that, this was it, she could never and would never find a nice boyfriend to marry...This was the end.

Or it could have been if they all hadn't heard another clinking sound, of two very powerful swords, one of which was defending Merleawe while one was trying to end her.

Merleawe opened her eyes and saw a tall man. He was garbbed in forest green clothes. He had a glowing sword which everyone knew was called The Master Sword. Princess Seraphia looked on. "Is..Is...That who I think it is?"

Merleawe slowly stood up as the tall man guestered for her to go inside. Which she did without hesitation.

"Trust you to pick on children and young adults Ganondorf" Ganondorf growled. "Its been awhile...Hasn't it?" Ganondorf nodded. "It certainly has..."

The man pulled out a shield that appeared to have a mirror on it.

"Link"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of:- An unexpected visit.

Disclaimer:- I never have owned and most likely will NEVER own MagicalxMiracle

WARNING: You all are warned to read this chapter with caution. Sylthfarn will get hurt VERY badly in this chapter. Read at your own risk. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 16. TRUST ME. YOU WILL HAVE NIGHTMARES IF YOU DO. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

No-one could see where Majora was taking Sylthfarn. He was being dragged along the floor, his back taking a massive amount of damage while the rocks scratched his back in many places.

The population of Viegald watched as Majora dragged him through the Kingdom. Several Black Knights had attempted to rescue Sylthfarn but they were almost instantly killed by Majora.

"Where are you taking him?!" Majora turned his head and saw Andrew racing towards him. "I'm taking him to the Black Cauldron prison" He looked to Sylthfarn who was bleeding in many places, he laughed. "Maybe there he will learn...True pain"

Andrew was full of anger. But unlike Majora or even Ganondorf, he had the ability to control that side of him. " .Down" Majora thought for a moment, then he turned to Andrew and dropped Sylthfarn, rather harshly onto the stone cobbled street beneath him. Sylthfarn sighed in angony as he felt the small tiny stones enter his bloodstream from the cracks in his skin.

His clothes where (pretty much) ruined. Because of all the dragging he was now not only barely clothed, but he was also bleeding, in many...Many places. Andrew fired several magic blasts at Majora, which hit him and threw him onto the floor, when he did that he tried to sieze the opportunity to rescue Sylthfarn, but was stopped when Link stood in front of him with Ganondorf. They were fighting almost toe-to-toe while Majora got up.

"Get moving Majora!" Ganondorf bellowed as Majora nodded, picked up the battered and bruised young Master Wizard of Viegald, and began to throw him against each and every wall he could as he made his way to the Black Cauldron Prison.

Eventually, both Andrew and Link couldn't hear Sylthfarn groaning in pain or breathing. Link glanced at Andrew, who nodded at him, while the Prince and Link fought against Ganondorf together...Majora was (pretty much) at the location of a clearing...Supposedly a field.

Fern had been told to secretly follow Majora to find out where the Black Cauldron prison was. When he saw Sylthfarn his eyes widened, his best friend was in a very bad shape. He saw each and every cut/scrap/hole in his skin. 'Sylthfarn...' He thought as Majora began to wave his free hand over the field.

"Who is there?" A voice bellowed as Fern watched, albiet shocked, as a massive prison at least 30 stories high with magical eletric fences and sharp pointed towers.

Majora chuckled. "Hey Micheal. Wanna open the door? I have your favourite friend here again. I managed to stop him from being any help to this stupid weak kingdom"

The massive iron doors opened. Fern saw the massive guard known as Micheal. He was like something out of a horror story or nightmare. He was very muscular and had several black iron chunks off armour on him. He smiled as he saw who Majora had been dragging.

"Ah, you've got him back here Majora. I'm impressed" Majora nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Enough about that, where's the money?"

Fern's eyes widened as he hid around the corner of the street he was on. 'He's selling Sylth for money!?' He thought to himself, still shocked.

"Alright, alright. Here" Micheal handed Majora what looked like a gold incrusted chest. "If he escapes again, call me! Hahahahahahhaaaaa!" Majora shouted as Micheal grabbed ahold of Sylthfarn by the neck and rose him to see how much Majora had injured him already. "Hmmm...Nice work Majora...He won't die in here... Its that kind of prison that keeps people alive...Even when they are discharged...If they are that is"

Fern's eyes started to well up with tears. "Sylth..." He turned and hid under a box when Majora walked past him. Majora stopped for a moment. "I know you're there. Do not try to attack me or get in that prison. I will be the end of you" Fern started to shake in fear as Majora carried on walking. "You are lucky. If it was Ganondorf...You and that best friend of yours would be just as good as dead"

[Inside the prison]

Micheal laid Sylthfarn down on what looked like a table. "Lets see..." He looked to his table of dirty medical instruments. "Which one..." He eventually picked up a syringe. "That'll do" He smirked as Sylthfarn started to open his eyes again. "Good. Don't wanna hurt you unless you're awake" Sylthfarn started to rack with fear again. "No...Where am I?" Micheal smiled at him rather evily. "You are in the prison. The one Majora may have mentioned to you?"

Sylthfarn looked around the room and began to go pale. He had only seen this place once. It was when Majora was handed Sylthfarn's father from Micheal. Micheal had done something to his father which meant he couldn't move or speak. Majora had then thrown him against the wall of the Prison, digging in his claw like hands and killed him. Sylthfarn shivered as he remember just how he had done that...

Micheal had already strapped Sylthfarn to the table. "This is going to be fun" He forcefully stopped Sylthfarn from moving his right arm as he looked at the young child. Sylthfarn looked to him. "You may be a child Sylthfarn...But you feel pain more easily then us adults" Sylthfarn's eyes went wide as he saw just what Micheal had in his right hand. "This? Its a syringe. Its designed to hurt...In fact, I'll be taking some of your blood. Wanna find out how much Majora hurt you first"

Sylthfarn shook his head and tried to move his body rapidly. He couldn't move his right arm, which was the one Micheal was holding. "Please...Don't do this...I beg of you...Please..." Micheal jammed the syringe deep into Sylthfarn's arm, he was rather annoyed when the syringe actually got LOST inside the boy's arm. "No...Please!...No...I...Ahhhh!" Sylthfarn screamed as Micheal shook his head while tsking to himself. "Damn it..."

[With Fern]

"No...Please! No...I...Ahhhh!"

Fern stood up in a flash and turned his sights on the prison. He raced towards it. "Hang on Sylth! I'll get you out of" Within seconds Majora had appeared and smacked Fern onto the floor. Fern looked up and saw Majora looking down at him.

"Your friend, Sylthfarn, is now in the prison. I told you, if you even attempt to get in the prison, I will be the last thing you see. Did you not listen?" Fern tried to get up although Majora kicked him so he dropped to the ground again. "Uh, Uh, Uh!" Majora laughed at him. "You are going to stay right there" He clapped his hands and the prison disappeared in seconds.

Fern couldn't move as Majora put a foot on him. "I suggest" Fern winced as he felt Majora's foot start to crush his chest. "You let him go. Otherwise..." Fern almost shouted in pain, but managed somehow to keep his emotions from doing that. He was crying, and that was all that he needed to show Majora.

Majora nodded. "Good" Ganondorf fought Link and Andrew as he was forced to where Majora and Fern were. "Majora!" Majora turned to his master. "Don't tell me...They are ALL coming here?" Ganondorf nodded. "I suggest we get out of here then" Ganondorf nodded, broke the link between Link and Andrew's sword and raced, with Majora, away from the battlefield.

Link watched for anymore evil people around the area as Andrew almost flew to Fern's side. "You alright? Tell me what happened"

Fern told both Link and Andrew what had happened, Andrew's eyes had widened while Link looked to where the Prison was. He could see it, thanks to the Triforce piece of Courage.

"No! Not down there! Please! I beg of you! Stop!" All of the crew that Sylthfarn had gathered arrived just as Sylthfarn's scream resonated through the area. Merleawe dropped to her knees while Princess Seraphia looked to Andrew. "Is there any way we can get Sylth out of there?" Andrew shook his head. "No"

Link narrowed his eyes. "There is a way..." Everyone turned thier gazes onto Link. "How?" Merleawe said quietly. Link turned to Andrew/Merleawe and Vaith. "We are going to need backup. I'll head to Hyrule. Andrew, I need you to get to the Kingdom you came from and get as many people as you can. Same for you Vaith" Andrew and Vaith nodded and raced to their different castles. "Merleawe..."

Merleawe looked at Link. "Y-Yes?" Link walked over to her and knelt onto one knee in front of her. "Remember the gem of life?" Merleawe nodded slowly. "Its in the sacred realm...Or what used to be" Link nodded. "I need you to get it" Merleawe's eyes widened in shock.

[The Black Cauldron Prison]

Sylthfarn lost conciousness when Micheal had (literally) torn out the floating syringe from his leg. "Useless bloody thing" Micheal whispered, then he looked to Sylthfarn's rather deep large hole in his leg. "Hmmm..." He turned his gaze onto a pair of sharp razor blades. His gaze returned to Sylthfarn's mouth which was open. "This could be interesting..." He picked up both sharp razor blades and moved closer to Sylthfarn's mouth. "Pearly whites eh?"

[With Merleawe's crew]

"I..I..I can't find it..." Merleawe whispered while Link shook his head. "You can find it" Fern look at Link questioningly. "How can she find it?" Link turned to him.

All of them were looking at Link, then Merleawe's eyes widened the second she heard Link's next sentance.

"Because Merleawe is from Royalty. She is directly related to Andrew's dad. In fact, Andrew in this case, is Merleawe's brother"

* * *

That was my first...*reads the fanfic slowly* real attempt...at a tortue scene that I believe the medieval people would have...done...*gulps as he reads the last bit* I'll try to make it less...Horrific...in future...

(I just hope Sylthfarn will survive. Even I don't know yet...)


End file.
